A Demi Fairy Tale
by cherryzone1211
Summary: While chasing after Mirror in the Book of Everafter, Sabrina and Puck come across a new story; one about demigods, monsters, and gods. The two try to finish the story, wanting to continue the chase after Mirror. Sabrina would just skip ahead and ruin the story, except for one reason: Daphne is missing. Where is she? And what is this story no one's ever read before?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We should go now!" Puck shouted, fighting off a pink reviser with his wooden sword. The creature jumped, but was met by sharp wood and was cut in half. The fairy smiled in satisfaction before turning to another one, who would soon meet the same fate as his reviser friend before.

"Go where?" Daphne asked, whimpering. "It's the end of the story; so why didn't a door appear?"

"Maybe we just have to wait." Sabrina suggested, jumping back as a reviser sprang forward.

"We don't have much time, Grimm. Waiting won't help." Puck warned. It was true. After ruining and changing the events of another fairy tale, hundreds of revisers had appeared almost immediately. If a door didn't come in a few minutes, the trio would be overwhelmed.

"There!" Daphne shouted, pointing to a door that wasn't there before. She ran, almost tripping over her own shoes. Sabrina and Puck followed, keeping their eyes on the advancing revisers.

Puck opened the door. "Go in, go in." he urged, shoving Daphne through the door. The little girl disappeared, with Sabrina right behind her. Puck also went through the door, a reviser barely missing his shoulder. Soon all three were gone, into another tale.

Sabrina stumbled, gasping and wheezing after the hard run. After she regained her breath, she looked around. Puck was next to her, looking completely fine.

"Wow, Grimm. Looks like the Book decided to be nice to you. You're wearing your regular clothes, and not some random character's!" Puck laughed.

Sabrina looked down. He was right. Instead of the weird outfit she was expecting, Sabrina was wearing jeans, a regular t shirt, and a hoodie. On her feet were clean sneakers, and she still had her wooden sword with her. _Where am I?_ Sabrina asked herself. If it was a fairy tale, she would be dressed as a character, with other characters insisting she and Daphne say the correct lines. This was not the case. Wait a second. Speaking of her little sister…

"Where's Daphne?" Sabrina cried, panicking. Puck looked at her as if she just lost her mind.

"Don't overreact Grimm, the Marshmallow's right over-" He stopped, realizing that Daphne was in fact, gone.

"Daphne!" Sabrina called. When she got no answer, she frowned.

"Daphne, stop hiding! It's not funny!" Sabrina was frustrated, and scared. What if someone took her? What if she was hurt? Was she even in this story? Questions raced through her mind, and all of them were depressing.

"She probably just went ahead." Puck reassured, though he wasn't sure himself. "She's always curious if she finds something interesting." Sabrina just nodded, and together they walked forward, not knowing where they were going or even where they were right now. After a few minutes, they came to the edge of a strawberry field. Or at least, that's what Sabrina saw.

"Let's go through here!" Puck exclaimed, gesturing to empty space.

"Where?" asked Sabrina, both irritated and exasperated. _Probably another one of Puck's stupid jokes,_ she thought.

"Here!" Puck insisted, still pointing. Then Sabrina saw it. An arch or gate, was in front of her, with the words CAMP HALF BLOOD written in big letters. Sabrina wondered why she couldn't see it before. It was probably magic, but when she went through all the fairy tales in her head, she didn't find a reference about a camp in any story.

"I don't think we should go in there." Sabrina said cautiously.

"Too late!" Puck said cheerfully, and he flew to through the entrance.  
"Your turn." He gestured for her to walk through. Sabrina sighed in defeat, and slowly walked. But when she tried to go through, she found that she couldn't.

Puck was lazily floating in the air, watching her try to get in.

"It's not that hard, Grimm. Air isn't a solid, ya know."

Sabrina glared and once again attempted to enter, this time using all her power and force. Within seconds, she was standing on the other side, only a few feet away from Puck.

"Come on stinkpot, we don't have all day. If you want to find the Marshmallow, you have got to go faster than that." At the mention of Daphne, Sabrina perked up.

"Let's go." She said determinedly, trying to ignore her instincts that told her to run away. After all, any camp with the word _blood_ in its name didn't sound so friendly.

The two of them walked, looking around as they went. They saw some weird stuff - Sabrina could've sworn she saw a wall opening and closing, occasionally spewing out lava. _I hope this isn't a torture chamber or something_, Sabrina thought.

They only took a few more steps when Sabrina heard the loud shout.

"INTRUDERS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to Demi for reviewing, SilverMoonGrimm, xoxohanachan8998, and Tosho (plus three guests) for reviewing and following, and General E, IvyGreenCat and otakukeeb7 for following. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys. Hopefully, I'll get the same amount of reviews and followers (or more) this time. Also, sorry for the long wait!**

**This chapter might be a bit confusing if you haven't read the Heroes of Olympus series! (So I hope you have!)**

**Sorry again for the relatively short chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO and HoO or SG!**

Chapter 2

**PIPER**

Piper wanted this day to be perfect. After all, it was her birthday, and every demigod needed a break. Especially one who defeated Gaea and her giants a few weeks ago. Piper wanted her 16th birthday to be a total success, everything going her way. Unfortunately, the day didn't go exactly as it did in Piper's mind.

When Piper woke up, there were banners and balloons taped all around the cabin, with the words **Happy Birthday** and **Sweet Sixteen** written on them .She was thinking the day was starting out right, until talk of a party started out. Piper didn't want a party, but when she protested, her cabinmates ignored her and kept chattering about the clothes and refreshments they will have.

"It'll be just perfect!" Hannah gushed, clapping her hands together. Piper loved the new nine year old girl who just joined the camp last month, so she didn't have the heart to say she didn't care for a party.

"Come here, Piper!" Lacy shouted, gesturing. "I'll do your hair!" Piper reluctantly moved toward the girl, dragging her feet. After spending thirty minutes sitting still with her half siblings gossiping and putting on makeup, Piper had had enough.

"Guys!" Piper shouted over the noise, putting a bit of charmspeak into her voice. "This is all very great, but we need to eat breakfast!" The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her, bewildered.

"We don't need to eat!" Shouted twenty voices. "We'll eat the refreshments later at the party!" Piper sighed and spoke up once again.

"As senior counselor, I say everyone should go eat breakfast _right now._ You'll get strength you need to dress me up!" Piper said cheerfully and persuasively, though in the inside she didn't really mean it.

A few minutes later, the whole Aphrodite Cabin was at the dining pavilion. The boys and girls sat down and started eating, chattering and gossiping about what dress they were going to wear and such. Piper was the only one still standing, looking out for one special person: Jason. The Zeus table was empty. Sighing, Piper sat down.

_All I wanted was to spend time with Jason and the others, not a party with my half siblings! Is that too much to ask for? It's my birthday, and nothing is turning out the way I wanted it to be! _Piper thought, scowling.

"How's it going?" A voice asked, interrupting Piper's complaining inside voice. Gray eyes and long blonde hair came into her view.

"Hi Annabeth." Piper greeted.

"What's with the hair?" Annabeth asked, her eyes filled with laughter and amusement.

"Just a birthday present from my half siblings." Piper grumbled.

"I'm guessing your day didn't exactly start out the way you wanted it too." The blonde haired girl sympathized and went back to her own table.

Piper sighed and started sitting down and picking up her fork, but was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Intruders!" Leo came into view with a frying pan on his head and the hammer he was waving around frantically as he ran.

"What are you doing with a frying pan hat?" Piper demanded.

Leo looked up like he just noticed it. "I'm not sure...I think it it's my new helmet. But you can have it for your birthday." He tossed the pan so suddenly it almost hit Piper in the face.

"Thanks, I guess." She said. "But what do you mean by intruders?"

"There's a boy and girl both about thirteen or twelve near the entrance of the camp. I don't think either of them are demigods, but they would have gotten pass the boundaries if they were mortals." Leo informed her. Piper sighed. She hoped they were just wandering bystanders and not something that would maybe cause more trouble or another quest. Piper was tired of quests. Especially ones that involved her.

"Well then, I guess we should go see them." Piper stood up, and the other Aphrodite campers who heard the small conversation followed her lead. They ran after Leo, who was still waving his hammer and shouting," Intruders, Intruders!"

When Piper arrived, she saw that most of the campers had abandoned their breakfast and were crowded around Chiron, Jason, Annabeth, Percy and the two children. The news of their arrival had already swept through camp.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

The boy spoke first. "Hey I'm Puck." He didn't even seem the least nervous, unlike the girl, who was eyeing everything with suspicion.

"Do you play hockey?" Percy asked. Annabeth kicked him to show this wasn't a good time.

"And you are?" Chiron asked the silent girl.

"Sabrina" She said flatly.

"Or Grimm." The boy Puck added. "But ugly and stinkpot works just as well.

"Are you guys dating?" Hannah wondered. That got Sabrina to talk.

"With fairyboy here?" She shrieked. "Never in a million years!"

Piper thought, _fairyboy? _It turned out Annabeth was thinking about the exact same thing.

"What do you mean by _fairyboy_?" She asked suspiciously, inspecting Puck up and down.

Sabrina widened her eyes like she made a mistake. "It's nothing." She said quickly, though she was obviously hiding something. "Just a nickname."

"How did you get in here?" Jason asked, just as aggressive and suspicious as the first time. Even though he chose to attend Camp Half Blood instead of the Camp Jupiter (unlike Frank and Hazel, who stayed behind in New Rome.) , he was still very much a Roman at heart.

Puck, instead of being frightened by Jason's fierce tone, thought it was funny.

"You've got to be kidding!" He said, laughing out loud. "There was no one guarding or anything. Ever heard of walking through an archway?"

Chiron exchanged worried looks with Annabeth and Percy. Piper understood his concerns. If these people had no trouble walking through the entrance, that meant either they were not mortal, or something bad had suddenly happened to the magical boundaries that surrounded the camp.

Piper guessed Chiron realized that this matter was not to be discussed with the whole camp just yet, because he yelled, "War council in a few minutes. Senior counselors meet inside the Big House!"

Piper sarcastically thought to herself.

_And The Best Happy Birthday to you._

**Short chapter, abrupt ending, SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers: xoxohanachan8998, reganthepink, Tosho, and SilverMoonGrimm, and wildpath. Thanks to the unknown guests who review: I appreciate your support!**

**If I didn't include your name up here, please tell me.**

**Like xoxohanachan8998 said, You guys might be wondering where Daphne is. Don't worry, It'll come out soon. Any guesses? Tell me in your reviews.**

**And sorry, I am a horrible updater. I will try to post one more chapter after this before my break ends.(In a week)**

**Let some secrets be revealed!**

Chapter 3

**PIPER**

I looked around at the group surrounding the ping pong table. Most of the campers were angry like Clarisse, who had a I-hate-war-councils-in-the-morning-and-I-want-my-b reakfast look. Others like Percy, Annabeth, and Jason wanted to know about the two kids and act to get them out or do whatever was necessary. Leo still had his hammer in his hand, though he definitely looked calmer than before. Me? I was still privately sulking inside about my birthday. I really hoped this whole council would turn out to be a small mistake, and not something leading into a quest.

"What I want to know," Jason started. "Is if you two are mortals or not. There is no way you could have passed the magical boundaries if you were, but.." He trailed off, looking at them curiously.

"Mortals? What do you mean by mortals?" The girl Sabrina asked. "I'm one hundred percent human, if that's what you mean."

"More like one hundred percent alien." Puck muttered. Some giggles and snorts followed Puck's remark, but Sabrina just scowled fiercely, like she was used to Puck being this way.

"You didn't have any trouble passing the entrance, did you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well your magical boundaries are apparently not that powerful at all if anyone like us can get through." Puck retorted. "It was no problemo, as easy as pie, a piece of chocolate fudge cake, a trouble as small as my pixies."

Sabrina widened her eyes and kicked Puck. Hard.

"Ow!" Puck yelped, glaring at Sabrina. "What was that for, Grimm?"

Annabeth and I exchanged a look. _Pixies?_ First they were talking about fairies, and now pixies? These two had to be out of their minds. Or maybe not. No one would believe any of us if we suddenly talked about monsters, and Greek and Roman gods.

Suddenly, a thought struck me. What if they had some sort of secret world or society, like us? Maybe they were in a world full of pixies and fairies, like we were in a world of monsters and gods.

I spoke up, interrupting the two bickering kids. "Do you think, maybe, that, I mean, well-"

"Get to the point already." Clarisse growled. "I am not in the mood for a long meeting."

I took a deep breath, glared at Clarisse, and started again. "The boy mentioned something about pixies, just now. Before this war council, Sabrina made the mistake of calling Puck a fairyboy. Maybe, just maybe, these people are in a world of fairies, like we are in a world of monsters and gods." I looked over to Chiron, who was deep in thought, nodding and talking softly to himself. I heard a murmur of agreement rippling through the room. When I stole a glance at Puck and Sabrina, they were arguing with each other in loud whispers.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell them a little, now that the girl knows what's up."

"She does not know _what's up_. You really want to tell these people about Everafters?"

"No, but-"

"I can't believe you Grimm. You obviously don't care about the safety or the secrets of Everafters. No wonder, you not being one."

Sabrina was about to respond angrily until she saw everyone in the room staring at them. She smiled sheepishly. "Umm, hi..."

Percy smirked. "Care to explain your little argument?"

"No!" Puck retorted, the same time Sabrina sighed. "I guess."

Puck stood up. "I am not going to stand here and watch you give away our secrets like they're some pieces of junk. Come on, Grimm, let's go."

Sabrina stood her ground. "Go where, Puck? Face it. We're stuck in this story and I will not leave until I get some information about this place. You know just as well as I do that this is not a normal chapter in the book so we should figure it out! We might as well tell them how we got here and maybe they can help us. I want to know where Daphne is and I will not leave until I find out!" She shouted. Everyone stood dumbfounded, Puck because he was angry and surprised, and the campers because they had no idea what Sabrina was talking about at all.

Seeing everyone's expressions, Sabrina took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Anyone ever heard of the Brothers Grimm? They are well known for writing fairy tales. I'm pretty sure you guys have read lot's of them. " Most of the campers shook their heads, except for Annabeth.

"I know them!" She exclaimed. "I have a big book full of stories from the Brothers Grimm, Shakespheare, Baum, Anderson…" She stopped, noticing the weird looks all the campers were giving her.

"What?" She asked. "I _am _a daughter of Athena. And once you get into it, well, the English isn't so bad."

"Well," Sabrina continued. "Those fairy tales are all real. The books written by the people that Annabeth named, those are all real life fairy tale accounts that happened hundreds of years ago. I am a descendant of the Brothers Grimm, and I am a fairy tale detective. We live in a little town called Ferryport Landing. All Everafters live there."

"Okaaaay." Leo said. "Nice story, very interesting, bla bla bla. What are Everafters anyway, and who the heck is your boyfriend?

Sabrina gritted her teeth. "Puck. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend! Heck, he's barely a friend at all. "

Puck winced. "Ouch."

"_Anyways, _Everafters are the characters in the stories. Like Little Red Riding Hood, King Arthur, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel, and so on. They are all trapped in Ferryport Landing by a magical barrier so they won't wage a war with humans. Puck is an Everafter too. He's that fairy from Shakespeare's **A Midsummer Night's Dream**. He can fly, burp fire, transform into any shape he wishes, and can never get sick and doesn't have to grow up unless he wants to."

Puck nodded in agreement. "I am pretty awesome."

"He's also a dirty boy who's afraid to take a bath, pulls pranks on everyone, eats like a pig, has girly pink fairy wings, sucks his thumb, and sleeps with a stuffed unicorn named Kraven the Deceiver."

Puck turned bright red. "I do not!" He shouted. "Was all that really necessary?"

"Yes." Sabrina smirked.

Chiron looked thoughtful. "So you are a fairy?" He asked Puck, who nodded.

"That's all very nice and all, but we're not really interested in an autobiography of your life." Connor Stoll said. "I still don't get how you guys got here, and what you want, but hey Puck, come hang out with me and Travis. We are the master pranksters of Camp Half Blood, the Stoll Brothers."

Puck laughed. "Fine, but I'm sure you cannot beat me, the Trickster King."

"You're on." Travis and Connor said.

An hour later, all the counselors started getting up, stretching their legs, and leaving the room. I stood up too, my head spinning from all the facts and information from Sabrina. This was the longest meeting I've ever attended at Camp Half Blood, and my legs were asleep from sitting down for so long. This all made no sense. How can Sabrina and Puck be in a big book of fairy tales? Did that mean we were in the book too? How were we a fairy tale? And if we were part of the Book of Everafter that Sabrina mentioned, were we Everafters? Also, if I got out of Camp and went to Ferryport Landing, would I see Sabrina and Puck there, or not, since they were here? To top off all these questions, where was Sabrina's missing sister? It was all too confusing.

I was about to follow Leo and Annabeth out the door when Chiron stopped me. Jason and Percy were with him.

"Listen." Chiron spoke in a grave voice. "I am pretty sure that those two kids are telling the truth. Listening to all the stories of their ongoing battle and adventure through that book, I don't think it's a coincidence that they came here. They said so themselves that we are different from the other stories they've encountered. This is fate, meeting each other like this. I think there is something going on. I don't know what, but it's not good. We cannot mess with fate, so be prepared."

**Was it good? Bad? Boring? (Yes it was boring, but don't worry. More chapters are coming). Please tell me in a review. Constructive critism is welcome.** **And remember, if you have an idea where Daphne is, say it in a review, or PM me. To those who guess correctly, you get a dedicated chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Okay so I've been gone for like…two months, I think. Let me just say right now that I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to just disappear without warning when I said I might update before school started but school has been busier than I thought lately, and my computer broke down. (Again) On a happy note, I'm back! Thanks to all my reviewers and followers, especially Cynthia Darling (guest) who totally built up my confidence for this story. If you can, also check out my new first SG story The One and Only, which I will update soon. From the last chapter, no one answered my challenge. So again, if you think you know where Daphne is, leave a review telling where. She'll appear either in the next chapter of the chapter after that. The person who guesses correctly gets a chapter dedication! **

**Anyways…..Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

Freedom. Normal Food. No adults to tell her what to do every second of the day. These were just some of the things that Sabrina wanted, and got at Camp Half Blood. So why wasn't she perfectly happy? Sabrina knew the answer to that question. She needed laughter. Not the laughter she heard when Puck and his new found buddies, the Stoll brothers played a prank on someone. Not the laughter she heard when someone finally perfected and her/his skills on some weapon. Not the laughter she heard when Leo cracked one of his silly jokes. She needed a special kind of laughter. Loud, bubbly, cheerful laughter. She needed Daphne.

Every night, slipping into her bunk bed, the elder Grimm girl thought about the whole situation. It made no sense how they were in another story, how Daphne, who clearly went through the door like Sabrina and Puck did, was not here, and how they were going to get out. Puck, who thought the whole thing was not very important and too serious, merely went on with his new life at camp.

"I'll let the boring and brainy people handle this." The fairy had said. Sabrina was mad at the boy. Even a week after the meeting with the campers, Puck was still mad at Sabrina for "sharing the secret". With both of them angry, the two kids had started ignoring each other, occasionally putting in an insult or two.

Now it had been exactly a week and a half since Sabrina arrived at camp. The girl, waking up earlier than usual in the result of the nightmares, slipped out of her bed, hastily putting on her new orange camp shirt and a pair of jeans the camp had given her.

Walking out of the cabin, Sabrina decided to practice a little at the sword arena. Seeing how good some of the campers were, she was determined to catch up. That first day of training had been humiliating when Chiron and the others found out she was only good at wielding a wooden sword.

Sabrina picked out the silver sword she had been using for a while. It was about three feet long, a bit too light for her taste, but good enough until she found the right sword. She walked over to the dummies, holding out the sword. She took a deep breath, and started whacking, slashing, stabbing, and cutting at the dummies at a slow pace, still not used to sword fighting. She was concentrating so intently on the destruction of the dummies she didn't notice someone had been watching her.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked.

Sabrina whirled around to see Piper, one of the senior counselors that was at the meeting and helped her get around camp.

"Oh, hi." Sabrina greeted. "I didn't see you there." Piper smiled at the greeting, and Sabrina couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the older girl. She was _so_ pretty, even in a casual outfit just smiling randomly. Sabrina knew she was the goddess of love and beauty, but still. No fair.

"So what are you doing in the sword arena at this hour?" Piper asked, rephrasing her earlier question. Sabrina hesitated for a moment, wondering if Piper was someone she can trust. She was a senior counselor after all, and has been the nicest to her during her time at camp. She also heard from the other campers that Piper was a very important camper, having been on an important quest that apparently saved the whole world from giants. So, deciding she can trust her, she answered.

"I've been having nightmares recently." Sabrina confessed. It was true. Ever since she came to camp, nightmares have been creeping into her dreams. Hearing Sabrina's statement, Piper's eyes widened.

"Nightmares about what?" She asked.

"I don't know." Sabrina answered truthfully. "I feel like I'm drowning, and I can't breathe. The water is dark and strong, but there are voices nearby. I think one of them try to help me, but I'm too far away." She looked up at Piper, wondering if Piper might be able to interpret what the dream meant. To her disappointment, Piper just shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know what it means." The demigod said. "But if you have more nightmares, or different dreams, tell me right away. They might not be important but it's good to be safe."

Sabrina nodded. _What a big help that was. _

"Anyway," the senior camper continued. "Try to get some more sleep. In camp, you don't know when something big will happen, so it's best to be ready.

Later that morning, Sabrina, after an hour more of sleep, saw Annabeth and Percy rushing to the Big House, with excited looks on their faces. _I wonder what got them so happy._ Sabrina thought yawning, finishing up her breakfast with the rest of Cabin Eleven, her temporary home.

Suddenly, the two senior campers, along with Chiron, had come back to the pavilion. Percy yelled over the numerous eating campers.

"Excuse me!" He shouted. The whole place fell silent instantly, looking up to Percy in a second. Sabrina guessed being popular really did help you in some things.

"I had an idea!" Percy shouted again. "An idea to help Sabrina and Puck!" Annabeth kicked Percy hard in the shins.

"Oww! Fine! _Annabeth_ had an idea!" Annabeth smiled, satisfied. Percy looked over to the Hermes table, where both Puck and Sabrina were sitting, Sabrina's mouth wide open in shock and hope.

"Didn't you say the town you lived in was Ferryport Landing?" Percy asked. Both of them nodded.

"So I was thinking," Annabeth started. "Why don't we go to the town itself? We're in New York, not too far away from the place, if what you two said about the town's location is true. We can take a car, or some other mode of transportation and go to the town!" The campers murmured, some liking the idea, others opposing,

"What about monsters?" A buff, big girl yelled over the crowd who Sabrina distinctly remembered her name was Clarisse. "A bunch of demigods can't just get into a car and ride across the city!"

"We can protect ourselves just fine." Percy said calmly. And only a few of us, along with the two kids will go."

"I like the idea." Jason spoke up. "We have nothing to lose, and it's very small, not even a quest. I can't really think of anything dangerous that can happen along the way anyway." Piper and Leo, both good friends of Jason's, nodded in agreement. More campers agreed too.

"Then it's settled." Chiron said. "Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Leo, and Jason, along with Puck and Sabrina can go." Sabrina was excited, not caring that five people she only recently just met was coming with her. They were going to Ferryport Landing, and for once, the girl was happy and ready to go to her home.


End file.
